Hermanito quiero un bebe
by goldentruth97
Summary: puede la decepcion y un amor oculto llegar a tomar una desicion que cambara sus vidas como afectara esta desicion a todos al rededor historia de engaños y mentiras taikari
1. Chapter 1

**Hermanito quiero un bebe**

Capitulo 1: una propuesta indecente

(diario de Taichi Yagami)

-vamos tai por favor

-no kari es malo

-por favor quiero que seas mi primero

-pero kari…..

-por favor hermanito, será nuestro pequeño secreto

…..

-tai por favor

-esta bien cierra los ojos, aquí voy

….tiiiiiiiiit…..tiiiiiit…

(Demonios ese maldito despertador y además ese estúpido sueño de nuevo, bueno recuerdo ya quiero dejar de tenerlo hace 10 años que paso esto yo tenía 14 y ella 11 su primer beso y me lo pidió a mí, mi hermanita…. En que estás pensando tai eres un hombre feliz mente casado con una bella mujer pero entonces porque me sigo sintiendo así tranquilo tai además ella también se casó así que lo mejor será que me saque esto de la mente)

-tai, estas bien

-eeeee yo si sora porque lo dices

-pues estas sudando mucho y al parecer estas con muy buen animo

-que porque dices eso

-es necesario que te lo diga

(ella me mira y no la comprendo hasta que baja la mirada y me doy cuenta de lo que sucede ho demonios ese sueño me provoco esto, peor aún mi hermana me provoco esto, que clase de depravado soy)

-así que tai si estas con ánimos podríamos ya sabes

-me encantaría sora pero…..(tengo ganas de mi hermana en este momento y no de mi esposa de 4 años)…pero se me hiso tarde y tengo que correr al trabajo

-muy bien ti nos veremos en la tarde

(Como pude me baje la presión con una ducha fría y Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa tenía que pensar o mejor dicho dejar de pensar, lo bueno que un buen día de trabajo me distraerá)

/horas después/

-sora ya estoy en casa

-si tai como e fue

-eeee ya sabes lo mismo de siempre y tu que tal tu dia

-ya sabes el negocio va lento, por cierto llamo tu madre

-enserio y que se le ofrecía

-pues dijo que no se te olvidara que este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de tu papa y que le organizaran una fiesta

-esa mujer tengo 24 pero ella sigue pensando que tengo 10 y se me olvidan las cosas

-hablando de olvidar trajiste los víveres que te pedí

-eeeeee, eso cuando paso

-esta mañana antes de que te fueras

-pues yo

-tu que tai

-pues yo iré en uno momentos por ellos

-está bien, a y por cierto me dijo que de favor fueras mañana a recoger a kari al aeropuerto

-que acaso ya regresa mañana

-y dices que no se te olvidan las cosas, claro que si tai recuerda que mañana kari vuelve de su luna de miel y tu mama quiere que los recojas

-está bien no se me olvidara

-muy bien tai

-esta bien, ahora vuelvo voy por los víveres

(Increíble mañana regresa ella quien diría que han pasado dos semanas desde que se fue de luna de miel, recuerdo ese día…. No debo dejar de sentirme así esto es solo deseo carnal…. Si es eso y tengo la solución para esto)

-tai y los víveres

….

-tai a donde vamos

-vamos al dormitorio donde te voy a hacer mía una y otra vez hasta que no pueda más y veras que después de esto no tendrás hambre

-ttt….tai

-o no quieres

-yo….eeeee

-sora ya sabes que la que no habla concede

-yo esta bien

(quizás esto es lo que necesito para olvidarla, eso espero porque no me gustaría verla mañana y que el ánimo se me subiera de nuevo así que lo siento sora pero tendrás que bajarme el ánimo)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

-vamos tai por favor

-no kari es malo

-por favor quiero que seas mi primero

-pero kari…..

-por favor hermanito, será nuestro pequeño secreto

…..

-tai por favor

-esta bien cierra los ojos, aquí voy

….

-kari

….

-hikari despierta

-que…mmmm que horas son

-las 10:30 despierta tenemos que salir del hotel antes de las 12:00 y aun nos falta empacar las cosas

-si, quien diría que tan rápido pasaron las dos semanas

-increíbles dos semanas kari

-si daivis fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida

-y todo gracias a que aceptase ser mi esposa te amo kari

-yo también te amo daivis

-muy bien mientras te bañas empezare a empacar las cosas

-gracias daivis

(finalmente hoy vuelvo a mi hogar y a ver a mi hermano no puedo creer que aun después de estas semanas a solas con daivis no e podido olvidar a mi hermano y que mejor prueba de ello que ese hermoso sueño o mas bien recuerdo de mi primer beso algo que nadie ha logrado hacer ya n hablemos de superarlo, pero tengo una oportunidad y quizás con el tiempo podre enamorarme de daivis, quizás necesite algo que nos una, un hijo si esa sería la solución necesaria quizas con un hijo mío y de… y de daivis podre dejar de pensar en tai)

/horas después/

-quien crees que nos recoja

-de que hablas daivis

-no lo se, quien crees que nos esté esperando en el aeropuerto

-posiblemente mi papa

-si y no olvides que este fin de semana será el cumpleaños de tu papa

-como crees que me voy a olvidar de eso ya sabes que el olvidadizo de la familia es tai

-jajaja si es cierto

-me pregunto que estará haciendo

-de seguro esta sacudiendo la cama con sora jajaja

(ese comentario e hizo sentir….celosa…quizás o no solo es el pensar que eta teniendo sexo…con otra)

-kari….. kari estas bien

-si solo pensaba en….. en que si no fuera porque vamos en el avión estaríamos igual (que dije va a pensar que soy una pervertida)

….

-daivis….estas bien

-kari quieres ir al baño del avión

….slap….

-porque me pegaste

-como que porque saliste con tus cosas tan pervertidas

-pero tu… yo solo…tu querías

-si pero no en un baño publico

-yo….he

-me dormiré me avisas cuando lleguemos a japon

-claro que si kari

(si lo se fue mi culpa pero ni loca iba a hacer esas cosas y menos aquí en un avión, mejor lo olvido lo mejor será dormir hasta que llegue a mi destino)

/un viaje después/

-no veo a mi papa

-tranquila ya vendrán

-no se como puedes estar tranquilo

-heeee asi soy yo

-de verdad daivs a veces eres muy….

-kari

-ese es… taaaaaaaai

(lo vi y no me importo nada corrí hacia el y le di un fuerte abrazo como si de niños nos tratáramos el me levanta y me da un fuerte abrazo, por un momento el tiempo se detiene y no hago mas que sentirme segura en sus brazos)

(diario de Taichi yagami)

(una hora esperando hasta que escuche i nombre gritado y al verla correr hacia mi no pude hacer mas que estirar los brazos y sentirla conmigo, dios esta niña es mi perdición)

-jajaj tai ni a mi me abraza asi

(su comentario por alguna razón me hace sentir digámoslo asi mejor)

Tai: daivis gusto en verte kari hermanita

Daivis: hola tai ya kari sofocas al pobre hombre

Tai: y como les fue

Daivis: increíble las mejores semanas de mi vida

Kari: si Hawái es muy bonito

(y hay están los celos de nuevo, tranquilo tai solo cumple tu deber llévalos a su casa donde seguro seguirán su luna de miel y…y…..hay démonos ya pensé más de la cuenta…... una vez me recupere de mis pensamientos partimos rumbo a su casa)

Daivis: y como esta sora tai

Tai: esta bien quería venir pero ya estaba cansada y mejor la deje durmiendo

Daivis: enserio y porque está cansada tai

Tai: pues bueno (porque la noche de ayer descargue todos mis deseos con ella) ya sabes el trabajo

Daivis: si claro el trabajo y tai no han pensado en tener hijos

Tai: yo este…..yo

Kari: ya deja de preguntar esas cosas daivis, tranquilo hermano no tienes por qué contestarle eso, eso es algo que solo le incumbe a mi hermano y a sora

Daivis: yo solo quería platicar

Tai: no esta bien solo me sorprendió la pregunta, pero aun no hemos planeado nada de hijos

Daivis: ya entiendo quieres disfrutar de tu matrimonio antes de pensar en hijos, jajajaj creo que nosotros haremos lo mismo no kari

Kari: si, daivis eso haremos

(otra vez ese sentimiento de enojo como me matan esos comentarios pero nada puedo hacer no puedo decirle a daivis que se calle que deje de insinuar lo que yo ya se que kari es suya y que lo mas probable es que la haga suya esta noche y todas las qu quiera durante lo que les quede de vida mientras yo sigo frustrado y aun no entiendo el porqué)

Tai: bueno chicos llegamos

Daivis: gracias por traernos tai te lo agradecemos

Tai: ya saben todo por mi hermanita y mi nuevo hermano

Daivis: jaja gracias tai, kari voy a meter las maletas mientras te despides de tai

…..

Tai: bueno kari creo que lo mejor será que me valla, ya debes de estar cansada

Kari: gracias tai ya sabes por tomarte la molestia de ir a recogernos

Tai: no importa kari todo por mi hermanita

Kari: porque aunque estés casada siempre serás mi hermanita

Tai: gracias tai, tu también eres muy importante para mi y eso nunca nadie lo cambiara

Kari: buenas noches hermanito

Tai: buenas noches kari

( asi con un ultimo abrazo nos despedimos y entre a mi auto para regresar a casa y a diferencia de lo que pensé regrese con aun mas dudas pero ya ningún ánimo de descargarme con sora no se que hacer)

Diario de hikari yagami

(y asi lo vi irse y hasta que desapareció su carro di un suspiro y entre a casa donde encontré a mi esposo sentad viendo televisión justo igual que mi hermano de echo se parecen demasiado esa fue una de las razones por las que acepte casarme con el pero aunque se parezcan no es lo mismo)

-kari cuanto llevas ahí parada

-no mucho se acaba de ir tai

-y que hacías ahí parada

-solo pensando

-en que piensas

-ya sabes nada sin importancia

-vamos kari quiero que hables conmigo que me tengas confianza como se la tienes a tai

-solo, solo pensaba en como cambiara nuestras vidas cambiaran a partir de ahora

-kari no te preocupes no tiene que cambiar si no quieres yo me adaptare a cualquier cosa que desees

-tranquilo no será necesario

-quieres hacer algo ahora kari

-no, me ire a dormir este ha sido un dia muy duro

-esta bien ire a rato estoy viendo un partido

-esta bien buenas noches daivis

-bunas noches kari te amo

-yo también te amo daivis

(aaaa no puedo pensar en nada mas dormiré y espero que estos pensamientos tan locos se salgan de mi mente aunque no han salido de ella en tantos años, espero que mi hijo me saque a tai de la cabeza mañana mism le hare la propuesta a daivis y estoy muy segura de que me ira que si porque me ama ojala yo también a el, abecés me siento mal quizás es malo que le de esperanzas sin saber si lo que siento por el es cierto)

/sueño flashback/

-mama, papa, tai ya llegue

…..

-hola hay alguien

-kari como estas

-bien tai y mis papas

-no lo se yo voy llegando

-hay algo raro en ti

-como que

-hermanito te conozco desde hace 17 años yo se cuando tratas de ocultar algo y generalmente era tu confidente asi que dime que tramas ahora

-tranquila kari yo

-tai por favor ya n eres un niño tienes 20 años asi que espero que no trames una broma

-kari por favor

-porque tai yo….

-**le voy a pedir matrimonio a sora**

…..

-kari estas bien

-yo ha si es…. Es que me sorprendió mucho valla es que valla

-bueno llevo 4 años con ella y creo que ya es hora

-pero no crees que es muy pronto, no crees que todavía te podrías enamorar de alguien mas

-yo…..kari….yo

-si tai tu…..tu que

-yo…nada…yo quiero que estes esta noche cuando lo anuncia a mis padres y a los de sora

-yo he si esta ben aquí estaré…. Bueno creo que es mejor que me valla

-pero kari vas llegando

-si pero ya había hecho planes con alguien para salir

-aaaaa con yolei

-no, es…es…..es mi novio

-**tienes novio kari** pero…pero si tk se fue a estados unidos

-tk no era el único, ahora hermano si me disculpas o me voy

-si esta bien kari te vr al rato

…..tiempo después….

-no lo puedo creer se va a casar mi hermanito se va a casar todas las esperanzas que tenia se acabaron el se casara y yo, yo me quedare sola ahora me arrepiento de haber dejado ir a tk quías si le hubiese echo caso no estaría asi de triste, quizás solo quizás ya no quiero estar sola y ahora sin mi hermano lo estare para siempre

…..

-aaaaaa

-kari eres tu

-daivis como estas

-bien kari, ya sabes paseando aquí por el parque pensando

-jajaja daivis quien lo diría ya no eres ese niñito que conocí hace mucho tiempo

-si kar madure, pasaron mas de de 10 años pero al final madure

-que bien daivis

-aunque sabes aun después de 10 años no he podido dejar de amarte

-daivis

-y se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, primero pensaba que era tk al que amabas pero cuando se fue me di cuenta de que no era el asi que kari han pasado dos años y se que me has rechazado pero una última vez no afectaría mas, además quiero saberlo antes de tomar una decisión que me para irme del país asi que kari or ultima vez quisieras ser mi novia

-si

-ya sabia yo que…. Un minuto dijiste que si

-si daivis acepto ser tu novia démonos una oportunidad

-kari no te arrepentirás

-si lo se

/fin sueño flashback/

(como si mi conciencia no estuviera lo suficientemente afectada ya tengo que recordar aquellos fatídicos días, pero que podía hacer yo ya no quería estar sola nunca mas y si dejaba ir a daivis seria como cuando deje ir a tk por esperar a tai y no me permitiría dejar pasar otra oportunidad porque si lo hacía no tendría futuro, aunque este futuro no es mejor casada sin estar enamorada y con un chico que me ama profundamente recordándome día a día lo mala persona que soy, pero en fin hoy le voy a hacer a daivis esa propuesta y si me dice que si tendré una noticia que dar este fin de semana que será el cumpleaños de mi papa)

-kari ya despertaste

-si daivis creo que dormí mucho

-no importa, de echo ayer que vine a verte estabas profundamente dormida y ni te diste cuenta cuando me acosté ni cuando me levante

-hay daivis eres tan bueno muchas veces me pregunto si de verdad me merezco a un hombre tan bueno como tu

-no kari, yo soy el que no se merece una mujer tan buena y tan hermosa como tu

-daivis…..gracias

-lo que quieras kari

-bueno daivis ya que lo mencionas hay algo muy importante que quiero preguntarte

-si kari que es

-me preguntaba no crees que quizás podamos tener un hijo

-cielos kari, bueno yo si claro que me gustara tener una familia contigo pero bueno yo creo que aun es muy pronto apenas tenemos 21 y no llevamos mas de un par de días casados y tenemos todo un futuro por delante

-entonces aun no quieres hijos

-no por el momento kari quizás en un par de años por ahora podemos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio

-bueno daivis yo a

-kari n es que no te amé ni mucho menos es solo que aun no me siento listo para una responsabilidad tan grande

-si daivis no te preocupes

-kari

-por favor daivis quiero estar sola en estos momentos

-esta bien estaré en la sala si necesitas algo

(me dijo que no, no lo puedo creer yo pensé que…. Yo pese que me diría que si ahora como le hare para olvidarme de este dolor que siento, no no me puedo rendir tendré un hijo aunque no sea con daivis pero necesito alguien de confianza para pedirle esto no se lo puedo preguntar a cualquiera ni que fuera una zorra, solo conozco tes personas con quien lo haría mi hermano (si la vida fuera justa) daivis (que no quiere) y tk (que esta al otro lado del mundo) bueno aun tengo mucho que pensar)

(diario de taichí yagami)

(tan rápido me paso la semana no lo puedo creer hoy será el cumpleaños de mi padre ya cumple 50 años y aun sigue siendo un hombre fuerte, sora y yo le compramos un reloj de oro espero que le guste y que se pase un muy increíble día a diferencia mia que no creo pasarlo viendo a la feliz pareja, por momentos solo me dan ganas de ir y romperle la cara a ese sujeto, pero el no ha hecho nada malo el que esta mal soy yo como me puede gustar mi hermana maldición es enfermo lo que siento necesito una manera de desahogar todo esto, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo con kari un vez estoy seguro que eso me saciara completamente)

-tai ya estás listo

-a si sora

-tai enserio no necesitas una ducha fría

-yo no porque…..

-enserio tai lo hemos hecho 3 veces esta semana y aun sigues asi, creo que necesitó llevarte a un doctor

(Como no va a ser sora si desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana en sueños cada vez más locos y sexuales y aunque lo haga contigo no puedo dejar de sentirme asi y cada vez me siento más frustrado y confundido)

-no estoy bien sora son solo los calores jajjaa, mejor vámonos que nos deben de estar esperando

-ok tai vámonos

(llegamos a la casa de mis padres donde ya estaba acomodado todo para una pequeña fiesta donde estarían mis padres, algunos de sus amigos y kari daivis sora y yo, pero aun no llegaban mi hermana y su marido espero que lleguen pronto porque ya quiero verla, demonios ya deja de pensar asi taichí)

-mama papa ya llegamos

-Hikari porque tan tarde

-lo siento mama es que hubo algunos problemas

-esta bien al menos ya llegaron

(y ya con kari y daivis y kari en la fiesta partimos el pastel y comimos todos juntos, poco apoco se fueron yendo los demás invitados hasta que quedamos solos en familia platicando con un poco de café y unas galletitas)

Mr. Yagami: y kari como los trata la vida de casados

Kari: bien

Daivis: si cuando amas a alguien no cambia nada

Ms. yagami: y para cuando me darán nietos

Daivis: bueno yo

Kari: en unos años mama

Ms. yagami: esta bien hija los primeros nietos serán los que me darán tu hermano y sora

Tai: yo he mama no crees que eso es….algo que

Sora: no se preocupe señora yagami le prometo que cuando menos se lo piense le daremos la noticia

Kari: me disculpan un momento, necesitó algo de la cocina

(no se por qué pero siento que hay algo malo con kari y por mas que lo intente no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella asi que lo mejor será ir a ver que le pasa)

-kari te sientes bien

-si yo no es nada tai

-pero no te ves bien

-gracias por el cumplido hermanito

-sabes que no me referia a eso, tu eres hermosa pero se que hay algo que te ocurre

-y como estas seguro de eso

-porque kari yo se todo acerca de ti

-eso crees

-eso a que viene kari

-nada tai si, solo déjame sola

-hikari dime que te pasa

-para que quieres saber

-porque me preocupo por ti kari, siempre lo he hecho

-pero ahora tienes una esposa por la cual preocuparte y yo un esposo que se preocupa por mi

-si kari tal ves ambos estemos casados pero eso no cambia que soy tu hermano y siempre me preocupare por ti

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes

-claro que si kari ya olvidaste lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños

-eso fue hace muchos años ya todo cambio

-cuando cambio kari

-en el momento que te casaste con sora si, ese momento lo cambio todo

-ka…kari

-crees que no me sentí mal porque te casaste, me quede sola me quede sin mi hermanito mi apoyo crees que no me sentí mal

-kari yo lo siento

-no tienes porque tai, te enamoraste y eso lo comprendo es solo que es cuestión mía si

-kari…..yo de verdad lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así créeme que no era mi intención lastimarte

-lo se tai se que no me lastimarías almenos no intencionalmente

-kari, quiero que sigas confiando en mi asi que yo hare cualquier cosa por ti

…..

-es enserio kari

-cualquier cosa tai

-si kari cualquier cosa

-está bien porque te tengo una propuesta y solo confió en ti para hacerla, si me dices que si te volveré a tener confianza absoluta

-si kari tu dime

-hermanito…quiero un bebe….tuyo

**/y asi amigos este es el primer capítulo de este fic, d capítulos espero que me digan que les parece y si tienen alguna sugerencia, le doy grcias a mi maestro mazinger por la idea y tratare de que sea un buen fi casi que siendo todo por el momento nos vemos luego se despide goldentruth**

**Próximo capitulo: solo una vez en la vida/**


	2. una vez en la vida

Cap 2: solo una vez en la vida

-hermanito…quiero un bebe….tuyo

(el dia de hoy que lei mi horóscopo en el periódico decía que el dia de hoy me llevaría una gran sorpresa, juro que nunca pensé que seria asi, pensaba en que quizás me encontraría dinero o quizás la llamada de un amigo pero nunca siquiera se me paso por la cabeza que mi hermanita la chica que me a traido tantos pensamientos lujuriosos y confusos me pediría algo asi)

-tai

….

-tai

….

-tai ya dime que piensas

-yo….he…esto…esto es una broma verdad kari

-tengo cara de que es una broma

-pero kari aquí hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar

-tai no hay mucho que hablar dime es un si o es un no

-kari primero quiero saber tus razones entonces te dare una respuesta

-entonces es un no

-es un tal vez kari

-muy bien te dire mis razones veras

-espera kari

-dime

-pues no aquí, hay mucha gente que te parece si nos vemos mañana en el parque donde solíamos jugar cuando eramos niños

-muy bien tai hay nos veremos pero por favor no le digas a nadie esto

-no te preocupes kari no lo hare

-muy bien entonces volvamos al cumpleaños

-esta bien

(volvimos con nuestros familiares con no mas que una sonrisa fingida pero por dentro estaba tan confundido que es esto que se me presento es la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando pero entonces porque la rechace porque demonios si la quería pero entonces que fue, acaso fue sora acaso fue mi amor por ella, o caso habrá sido el hecho de que somos hermanos y de lo mal que lo veria el mundo o simplemente fue mi miedo de siempre y no decirle a kari lo que de verdad siento por ella)

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos mama mañana tengo que regresar al trabajo igual que daivis

-ho esta bien hija nos veremos pronto

(se fue despidiendo de cada uno y cuando quedo frente a mi me dio una mirada como diciéndome que no se me olvidara la cita que teníamos y después se fue dejándome aun mas confundido hay hermanita no ves lo que me causas, pasados los minutos también nosotros nos retiramos y nos fuimos a casa)

-oye tai

…

-taaaaaai

-aaa que….. que paso sora

-te decía que kari y daivis se ven muy contentos se ve que se aman

(ay sora no se si de verdad se amen porque si asi fuera mi hermanita no me pediría cosas como esa o quizás si, quizás si ama a daivis pero tal vez el no puede tener hijos pero en ese caso adoptaría entonces quizás daivis no quiere hijos, no pero kari no tendría problemas en esperar entonces que demonios fue, supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana para saberlo)

-si yo también

-estas bien tai

-si solo algo cansado, me ire a dormir descansa

(la verdad si estaba cansado además de confundido asi que me fui a dormir, pero no fue mucho tiempo ya que desperté demasiado temprano por lo que decidí salir muy temprano a trabajar de echo ni siquiera me despedí de sora, llegada la hora de mi cita con kari pedí permiso y rápidamente Sali a su encuentro y mi sorpresa que hay estaba ella sentada en una banca simplemente pensando, oh que hermosa es me dan ganas de ya no hablar e ir directamente con ella a un hotel y hacerla mia)

-tai

-hola hermanita

-parece que no dormiste mucho

-bueno kari con eso en mi mente tenia mucho que pensar

-y ya te deciiste

-ya t dije kari necesito saber porque quieres hacer esto

-bueno tai la razón es que quiero un hijo y daivis no quiere asi que decidí hacerlo sin el y cuando llegue el momento le dire que es su hijo y se acabó la historia

-pero porque yo kari

-porque tai eres la única persona a la que le tengo la suficiente confianza para pedírselo, porque aunque voy a engañar a daivis no lo voy a hacer con cualquiera

-y porque no puedes esperar kari, porque tiene que ser en este momento

-porque, porque

-Dime kari

-porque te quiero olvidar tai

-de que hablas

-últimamente he tenido pensamientos hacia ti

-Que tipos de pensamientos

-es necesario que te lo diga

-no creo que lo se

-y esto es nuevo o tiene tiempo

-tai tiene años de esto pensé que cuando te fueras de la casa lo olvidaría pero no, pensé que cuando te casaras lo olvidaría pero no, pensé que cuando me cazara lo olvidaría pero no y esta es mi última esperanza tai si tengo un hijo ya no tendré tiempo para pensar en ti y finalmente ambos seremos felices

-kari

-si tai quizás este mal pero deja que sea mi error solamente te pido que me ayudes

-yo yo

-lo se se que no lo harás

-lo hare

\- porque tu… un minuto de verdad lo haras

-si, porque kari yo también e sentido este sentimiento tan raro desde hace mucho y quías esto me ayude a que eso se acabe

-gracias hermanito muchas gracias

-ahora kari debemos de poner unas reglas

-que reglas

-nadie puede saber esto

-ok

-lo haremos con la mayor discreción

-ok

-nunca mas hablaremos de eso

-ok

-no cambiara nuestra relación de hermanos ni hará momentos incómodos

-ok

-y será solo una vez en a vida

-pero si no quedó embarazada

-créeme lo harás

-está bien confió en

\- y me llamaras el dolor de muelas

-el que

-el dolor de muelas

-ok y porque

-porque te va a doler pero no vas a querer que te la saque

-tai no seas vulgar

-perdón tenía ganas de decir eso

-entonces vamos ahora

-no este fin de semana sora ira una convención de floristas y entonces podremos actuar

-está bien hermanito

-ahora que te parece si vamos a mi casa a comer

-no tai gracias pero voy a ir a comer con daivis

-ok kari nos vemos el fin de semana

-si tai y por cierto gracias sabía que podía contar contigo

-siempre kari siempre

(La acompañe a su automóvil y se fue, yo solo me quede parado pensando lo había hecho ahora kari y yo lo haremos mi hermanita, no solo eso le seré infiel a sora o genial ahora me siento mal está bien será un favor a mi hermana y será solamente una vez en la vida, lo mejor será que me valla a casa)

-tai finalmente llegaste

-si disculpa el retraso pase a ver a mi hermana

-aaaa le sucede algo

-no descuida nada grave

-entonces tai que te parecería ya sabes

-yo he bueno

-vamos tai recuerda que este fin de semana ire a esa convención de floristas y pues me gustaría que lo hiciéramos antes de partir

-está bien hagámoslo

(que me sucede ella es mi esposa sin embargo no logra provocarme como mi hermana de echo la manera en que logro estar bien para sora es imaginándome a mi hermana y lo que se vendara este fin de semana, cuando finalmente terminamos sora se acomoda en mi pecho y rápidamente se quedó dormida mientras yo no pude dormir en parte por la culpa, en parte por la emoción sabia que seria una semana larga)

/sábado 6: 00 am/

-bueno tai ya me voy volveré el lunes por la noche

-si sora te cuidas mucho y me llamas cuando llegues

Si tai y por favor que la casa siga en pie cuando vuelva

-jajaja tranquila asi será

-nos vemos tai te amo

-nos veremos pronto sora… yo también te amo

(poco a poco vi su automóvil irse y cuando finalmente desapareció de mi vista volví a entrar a casa aun es temprano dormiré otro poco ya que me sigue un dia muy ajetreado a quien quiero engañar estoy con ansias ya quiero que llegue el momento)

/sábado 5: 00 pm/

-ding dong

(ahi estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre y finalmente era mía solo mía)

-kari hola

-hola tai

-aaaa si pasa

-valla tai tu casa es un desorden

-bueno nadie hace la limpieza

-hay tai hay tai

-y que le dijiste a daivis

-bueno el esta en el restaurante y le dije que me sentía mal asi que me dijo que fuera a casa

-entonces kari finalmente estamos solos

-si tai

-estas segura de esto

-mas que nada

(Y asi fue un poco extraña la manera en que paso, finalmente susedio mejor de lo que esperaba mil veces mejor de lo que mis sueños me habían dado su piel contra mi piel en ese momento perdi nocion de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y de la hora, solo estabamos ella y yo compartiendo el calor, el sudor y todo aquello que nunca habíamos compartido antes, paso el tiempo ya que cuando finalmente acabamos el sol se estaba poniendo)

-valla tai eso, eso fue

-dejalo asi prefiero no saberlo

-no eso fue increíble, la verdad nunca me había sentido asi

-si kari eso fue perfecto

-algo que tendremos siempre presente

-si como prometimos algo de solo una vez en la vida

-si… gracias por hacerme este favor no sabes cómo te lo agradezco

-kari espero que comprendas que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

-si tai lo se siempre estarás ahí para mi… bueno se hace tarde lo mejor será que me valla

….

-tai me escuchaste

-a si bueno si ya te tienes que ir te acompaño

-no, no yo solita puedo

-esta bien espero que nos veamos pronto

-si ojala

-adiós kari

-adiós tai

(la vi salir por la puerta de la habitación y tras poco tiempo escuche como cerro a puerta de la casa y prendió su automóvil para irse y hay me quede yo solo viendo hacia el techo lo acababa de hacer lo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo sin embargo me sentía mal no por el acto porque eso había sido maravilloso si no por lo que trae detrás un engaño a la mujer de la que creía estar enamorado, además de sentirme no lo se solitario porque me quede solo kari se fue a dormir con su esposo con quien pasara el resto de su vida y con quien tendrá a mi hijo creo que no pensé bien las cosas creo que pensé con la cabeza mas pequeña aaaa buen a dormir y mañana lavare estas sabanas para que estén listas para el regreso de sora espero que no note nada raro)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Finalmente Sali de ahí me siento rara confundida quizás nerviosa porque siento que al llegar a casa daivis sabrá todo y me correrá de la casa además siento que la relación con mi hermano nunca mas será igual, demonios no lo pensé bien digo como seria igual si ahora cada vez que lo vea recordare lo que hicimos hoy, me recordara la traición que cometi, creo que lo mejor será alejarme un tiempo de tai y comenzar a edificar mi vida con daivis si eso será lo mejor)

-hola kari

-daivis llegaste antes

-si me preocupe por ti y decidí cerrar el restaurante temprano pero al llegar aquí no te encontré

-si fui a ver a mi hermano

-a si esta solo el pobre no

-si sora no esta

-supongo que su casa esta echa un desorden

-si seguramente la casa estaría asi si yo me fuera un tiempo

-si porque tu eres todo para mi y sin ti me volvería loco

-tranquilo siempre estaremos juntos

-gracias mi amor, que te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche

-no gracias daivis aún me siento mal y ya comí con tai

-aaaaa bueno será mañana

-pero si tienes hambre te preparo algo

-no esta bien ire a comprar algo para mi aquí cerca, tu báñate y duerme para que descanses

-gracias daivis seguiré tu consejo buenas noches

-buenas noches amor

(Genial me siento miserable ver la sonrisa de daivis y escuchar sus sentimientos puros me hacen sentir tan mal, está bien kari tranquilízate recuerda que fue solo una vez en la vida nunca mas va a pasar algo asi de hoy en adelante le sere fiel leal y estaré siempre para el, si es lo mejor que puedo hacer olvidarme del ultimo dia y seguir mi vida con mi esposo y mi nuevo hijo)

/un mes después/

(Ha pasado dos meses y ha sido un sufrimiento enorme, no solo no quede embarazada si no que ahora me siento nerviosa cada vez que estoy junto a daivis siento que en cualquier momento me va a descubrir, es aun peor cuando veo a sora verla a los ojos me hace sentir culpable me dan ganas de gritarle en la cara que yo la engañe a ella que la he conocido por muchísimos años, y para terminar con mi hermano es peor siento vergüenza de verlo y de hablar con el cada vez que lo veo me le quiero lanzar enzima y a la vez correr lejos de el)

-kari estas bien

-si daivis solo he estado pensando

-en que piensas

-nada importante

-esta bien si tu lo dices

-por cierto ya esta todo listo para tu fiesta de mañana

-daivis, ya te dije que no quiero nada grande

-tranquila ya lo se será solo la familia y unos pocos amigos, además te tengo un regalo que se que te encantara

-espero que no se repita el incidente de la luna de miel

/flashback/

-aquí kari te voy a dar tu regalo

-y que es

-ya veras, déjame ir al baño por el

… ….. ….. ….

-davis ya me estoy impacientando

-muy bien kari aquí esta tu gran regalo

-…davis….tu…moño…ahí…

-te gusta

**Slap**

-te doy 15 segundos para que te vayas a poner unos calzones antes de que te golpe de nuevo y quítate ese moño de ahí

/fin flashback/

**-**ya te pedi mil veces perdón además aquella noche me dejaste sin hacer cositas

-ya cállate que de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de pegarte de nuevo

-bueno, bueno tienes que admitir que era una buena idea

-era algo desagradable

-pero en fin el regalo es algo diferente solo cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano

-esta bien confiare en ti pero donde sea uno de tus juegos sucios

-no, no es nada de eso ya cierra los ojos

-esta bien

…. ….. … …..

-ahora ábrelos

-esto es

-si me costó un poco conseguirlos pero son dos boletos para la obra que querías ver este sábado en la tarde

-pero como los conseguiste si estaban agotados

-eso kari es algo que solo yo se y por lo que no te debes de preocupar

-muchísimas gracias daivis esto es increíble

-cualquier cosa por ti

(Finalmente llego el sábado y hoy por fin veré esa increíble obra que he deseado ver desde hace mucho tiempo todo cortesía de mi querido esposo que no solo me dio este increíble regalo si no que ayer me organizo una gran fiesta donde estuvieron todos incluido mi hermano con el que otra vez tuve ese sentimiento tan raro entre culpa y deseo pero mejor me olvido de eso mientras menos lo piense mejor me sentiré hoy solo me debo concentrar en disfrutar de la obra)

-kari conque ahí te encontrabas te estaba buscando

-si, solo pensaba en lo increíble que sería esta noche

-sobre eso kari…..

-que pasa daivis

-mira kari sabes que tenía planeado cerrar el restaurante para ir a la obra contigo

-porque dices "tenia"

-veras hace rato me llamo un amigo mio y me dijo que lo mas seguro es que venga esta noche un hombre que tiene intenciones de hacer de mi restaurante una franquicia, por lo que bueno no podre ir esta noche

-y es seguro que venga

-bueno es algo asi como un rumor

-entonces me dejas plantada por un rumor

-es lo mas importante que me ha pasado

-ni siquiera es un hecho es un maldito rumor por el que me perderé una gran obra

-mira que yo no valla no significa que tu no debas ir

-quieres que valla sola

-no, ya te conseguí alguien con quien ir

-de que estas hablando

-tranquila tu ve y pronto lo sabrás

-esta bien ire espero que mi noche no se arruine porque de ser asi no te perdonare nunca

-no te preocupes ya veras que la pasaras bien

-ok ya vete a tu restaurante

-no me voy si no me das un beso de despedida

-dile a tu famoso hombre que el té de el beso de despedida

(sin mas lo vi salir de la habitación la verdad si estaba muy molesta con el y seguire mas molesta si la persona que consiguió que me acompañara es uno d sus amigotes o eor mi hermano….. no no creo que sea mi hermano a el no le gustan este tipo de cosas)

**/esa noche/**

(llevo media hora esperando y nadie que conozco llega y tan solo faltan 10 minutos antes de que empiece la obra si no llega nadie me regresare a casa y me asegurare de que daivis no entre en mi casa durante mucho tiempo)

-te ves muy hermosa esta noche

-ttt….tai

-hola hermanita como estas

-yo….he…..que haces aquí

-pues esta mañana daivis llamo a mi casa y le conto a sora su situación pidiéndole que me dijera si podría venir y acompañarte esta noche

-pero porque aceptaste, si a ti no te gustan estas cosas

-pues yo…la verdad quería hablar contigo

-conmigo sobre que

-tu sabes sobre que…. Sobre que estos últimos meses no hemos hablado y me as ignorado

-yo te he ignorado

-bueno no solo tu, yo también e tenido la culpa porque desde ese dia

-tai quedamos que nunca mas hablaríamos de ese dia

-lo se pero ese dia transformo nuestras vidas

-mira tai lamento el distanciamiento sabes que esto nos afecto a los dos que te parece si fingimos que esto nunca sucedió y empezamos de 0

-me parece bien, vamos a entrar que ya va a comenzar

-si

….. …. ….

/ después de la obra /

-muchas gracias por acompañarme la verdad me divertí mucho

-si ya sabes cuando quieras y dime porque daivis no te acompaño

-acaso no te lo dijo

-no, solo dijo que no te podía acompañar por algo del trabajo

-el idiota recibió un rumor de que iba a ir un inversor para convertir su restaurante en una franquicia

-eso podría ser algo bueno

-bueno si se que podría ser una gran oportunidad y me alegro por el, quizás solo estaba molesta porque me dejo plantada

-bueno vele el lado bueno al menos pudimos pasar este rato tan agradable

-si, lo fue

-se que dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto pero… como te fue

-de que cosa

-ya sabes del favor

-a eso bueno pues…. La verdad no funciono

-enserio

-si ya pasaron dos meses y me hice una prueba pero no nada

-lo siento

-porque lo sientes

-pues todo este momento incomodo que hemos pasado para que ni siquiera haya valido la pena

-oye no digas eso si valió la pena

-que dices

-bueno quizás no hayamos logrado el objetivo pero sin duda valió la pena

-gracias, pero ya te resignaste a no tener a tu bebe

-bueno pues si, esa era mi única oportunidad ahora me tendré que quedar con estos sentimientos que me matan por dentro

-que no se te han ido esos sentimientos

-no….. a ti si

….. ….. …..

-Respóndeme taichi

-no kari la verdad es que a mi tampoco

-pero que se le va a hacer no

…..

…

…..

-yo se te voy a cumplir

-que dijiste

-que quizás no podamos estar juntos pero al menos te voy a dar a ese bebe

-t…tai

/ Tiempo después/

(**o mi dios o mi dios o mi dios es positivo **finalmente es positivo estos meses han funcionado y supongo que si ya que los últimos meses le hemos puesto empeño haciéndolo mas de una vez según el para estar seguros cosa que a mi no me disgusto y ya no se sintió tan raro bueno solo con el porque aun me siento extremadamente mal al estar cerca de daivis y de sora pero toda esa culpa se va cuando estoy con mi hermano bueno esto se va a acabar ahora ya que el resultado es positivo)

-kari estas bien llevas ahí un buen rato

-si daivis estoy bien

(Ahora esta noche lo hare se lo dire a…..daivs cierto se lo debo decir espero que en mi cara no se note la mentira pero primero lo primero tengo que decírselo a tai, pero a donde voy a su casa y como le digo hola tai, hola sora, tai te tengo una noticia estoy embarazada… mmmm no primero sora no lo puede escuchar…. Que tal si chocamos las manos, le digo bien hecho y me voy….. Tampoco…creo que solo lo ire a ver y ya algo se me ocurrirá creo que solo lo citare en algún lugar y ahí se lo diré)

(diario de taichí yagami)

(que raro que kari me citara si hoy no toca intentarlo dio en estos dos meses ya implementamos todo un sistema completo para hacerlo, asiendo de estos los meses mas interesantes de mi vida la verdad nunca pensé que tendría una aventura pero como evitarlo si cada que trato de dejar de hacerlo la miro y sus ojos, todo su ser mi impulsan a continuar, que estúpido es el amor bueno tengo que verla)

-a dónde vas tai

-sora lo siento pero tengo que salir un minuto

-no me has respondido tai a donde vas

-te digo que tengo que salir un minuto mujer por el amor de dios

-tai as estado muy raro últimamente ¿que te sucede?

-yo….lo siento simplemente tengo mucha presión

-esta bien siempre que quieras puedes hablar conmigo

-yo…mmmmm…. si gracias vuelvo enseguida

(tan culpable que me sentí es que solo hablar con ella me recuerda lo mal esposo que soy digo ella es tan buena siempre haciendo todo por mi y yo, yo como se lo pago engañándola enserio no cabe duda de que soy el peor esposo que pueda haber)

-tai

-kari

-estabas muy pensativo

-enserio

-si, ni siquiera notaste cuando llegue

-lo siento

-no te preocupes

-quieres comer o

-no de echo esto es algo rápido

-si lo note porque no habíamos quedado en nada hoy

-es solo que… hoy, hoy me hice una prueba de embarazo

-enserio

-si

-y como te….. como nos fue

-lo logramos

-enserio

-si

-valla esto es tan….. Inesperado

-lo se

-eso significa que se termino

-que se termino

-los intentos

-si, yo supongo

-bueno eso será lo mejor para todos no

-si

…..

….

….

-me tengo que ir, aun no se lo he dicho a diavis

-esta bien creo que nos veremos después

-si, cuando daivis y yo anunciemos lo del bebe

-adios hermanito

-nos veremos kari

(Se terminó por fin se terminó quién lo diría veamos el lado bueno ya no discutiré mas con sora, ya no me tendré que sentir culpable nunca mas, ya no tendré que mentirle a sora acerca de adonde fui o donde estuve aunque también ya no sentiré esa emoción de encontrarme con kari, ya no podre ver su expresión después de hacerle el amor como la voy a extrañar)

/al dia siguiente/

-tai despierta tu hermana y daivis vinieron y dicen tener un noticia muy importante

(demonios ya se a lo que vienen entonces no fue un sueño genial tendre que poner mi mejor cara espero no equivocarme y decir algo erróneo)

Tai: hola kari, daivis que es eso Tan importante que quieren decirnos como para sacarme de mis placenteros sueños

Kari:alguien amanecio de mal humor

Sora: el siempre amanece de malas

Tai: bueno si ya terminaron de burlarse me pueden decir la razón de su visita

Daivis: pues verán ayer descubrimos que…..

Kari: estoy embarazada

Sora: que…

Tai: que tu estas que…..pero si eres una niña como te atreves, que no conocen los medios de protección

Daivis: yo a….. tai lo siento sucedió de la nada y….. pr favor no me mates

Kari: ya hermano déjalo en paz no fue culpa de nadie, fue algo que solo sucedió

Sora: pero pensé que no querían niños todavía

Daivis: bueno eso fue algo chistoso

Tai: y como se lo tomo daivis

Daivis. Bien, bien me lo tome muy bien

Kari: si claro asi no lo recuerdo yo

**/Flashback/**

-kari y esta cena porque es digo es algo muy elegante y hoy no es mi cumpleaños, ni nuestro aniversario ni nada

-es que te tengo una sorpresa muy impactante

-que es

-estas listo

-si

-estoy embarazada

…

…

…

….

….

…..

-daivis di algo

-yo he…es…..es…a….enserio

-claro, yo no bromearía con algo como eso

-pero si nosotros siempre

-lo se pero no siempre funciona digo no es 100% efectivo

-yo….yo padre

-acaso estas molesto

-no yo solo necesito un momento para…. Valla

-no quieres al bebe

-no es eso claro que lo quiero es solo que me sorprendió

-perdóname

-no, olvida eso es una sorpresa pero es algo grandioso

-enserio

-si, juntos haremos grandes padres

/fin flashback/

Daivis: bueno solo fue por la sorpresa

Kari: si pero al final estamos felices

Daivis: eso si

Sora: pues creo que solo podemos decir felicidades y los apoyaremos en lo que necesitan verdad tai

Tai: claro que si

Kari: bueno pues nos vamos tengo que decírselo a mama y papa

Tai: esta bien nos veremos después

…..

…..

/dos meses después/

(ha pasado un tiempo y solo he visto en dos ocasiones a kari, la primera fue en la fiesta que le organizo mi madre y la segunda fue cuando fuimos al restaurante de daivis y en ambas ocasiones los pude ver inmensamente felices a extraño tanto me gustaría estar en el lugar de daivis, ahí junto con mi hermanita)

Toc…..toc…toc

(Quien demonios estará tocando la puerta hoy en un hermoso sábado que no saben que hay gente durmiendo será acaso sora se le habran olvidad las llaves no creo ella dijo que regresaría hasta la noche, entonces quien diablos será)

-quien

-soy yo kari

-ka….kari

-hola hermanito

(es ella en mi puerta con esa sonrisa además trae maletas, que esta haciendo aquí kari quizás es solo uno de los muchos sueños donde me la llevo y huimos juntos)

-tai….tai hazme caso

-que sucede, que haces aquí con maletas

-daivis me mando

-queeeee el te corrió de tu casa… ese hijo de puta ahorita mismo lo asesino

-oye tranquilo no cometas una locura

-pero como lo defiendes después de lo que te hizo

-si me escuchas te cuento

-bueno dime pero mas vale que haya un argumento valido para correrte de tu casa

-primero el no me corrió

-entonces

-recuerdas lo que te conte, de que daivis estaba viendo lo de su restaurante y la opción de hacerlo una franquicia

-si recuerdo eso

-pues daivis tuvo que viajar a estados unidos y como yo no puedo viajar en avión y no me quería dejar solo en casa y pues me vine a quedar esta semana aquí, digo si no hay ningún problema

-claro que no sabes que siempre seras bienvenida

-y noo le tienes que preguntar a sora

-no todo va a estar bien

-esta bien

-ven vamos a tu habitación

(la lleve y por un momento recordé las épocas en que hacerle el amor seria lo principal en este momento ahora que lo pienso bien no se como podre aguantar el tenerla aquí sin tener esos pensamientos sexuales en mi)

-gracias por esto hermanito

-no tienes nada que agradecer sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

-si lo se, digo me ayudaste con lo mas importante para mi

-sabes que fue mi placer un gran placer

-ay tai no digas esas cosas

-sabes que si y siempre que quieras otro hijo no dudes en pedírmelo

-yo….tai yo….no digas esas cosas por favor

-porque no kari acaso es que lo que dijiste de que me amabas no era cierto

-no tai eso era verdad

-entonces

-es que es muy difícil

-porque

-porque siento que si empezamos algo no o podremos terminar

-y porque habría que terminarlo

-de que hablas

-si kari yo no puedo vivir sin ti

-entonces

-qué tal si una vez que te alivies huimos solo tu y yo a donde nadie nos encuentre

-estás hablando enserio tai

-claro que si….. Vamos kari que dices

-si

-entiendo que no quieras pero….. Dijiste que si

-si tai hagámoslo una vez que nuestro hijo nazca nos vamos

-te amo

-yo también te amo

-ahora que tal si te enseño la cama

-ay pervertido

-corrección tu pervertido

-eso me encanta

(y fue asi un poquito extraña la manera en que paso, pero ahora tengo un plan a futuro no me importa ya nada, no me importa mi familia ni sora ni mis amigos solo me importa ella, bueno me tengo que levantar de aquí porque si sora me encuentra me mata)

-oye tai tienes hambre

-claro que si

-entonces siéntate y déjame prepararte algo

-enserio gracias

(con esas palabras entro a la cocina y yo me fui a sentar a mi comodo sillón mientras espero mi comida)

-ya llegue tai

-sora como te fue

-muy bien tai

-tienes hambre

-si acaso hiciste algo de comer

-no kari esta haciendo la comida

-tu hermana esta aquí

-si, al parecer daivis tuvo que salir del país y me pidió si se podía quedar aquí

-y porque no me consultaste

-consultarte que, si es mi hermana y necesitaba donde quedarse no la podía echar a la calle

-si lo se, pero que tal si yo tenia algo planeado y como tu esposa hubiera sido bueno que me consultaras

-sabes que no tengo ganas de pelear, pero eso si te digo mas te vale no hacerla sentir mal

-o que

-no te responderé eso, te lo dejare a tu imaginación

-taichi no te vallas

(la verdad no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de quedarme a pelear con ella yo solo quería disfrutar esta semana con kari además en un par de meses dejare a sora quizás es lo más cruel que haya hecho en mi vida pero ya está decidido y no daré ningún paso atrás)

(diario de Hikari)

(ha pasado un mes desde que me decidi a empezar esta relación tan extraña con mi hermano y aunque al principio me sentí un poco confundida ahora me queda claro que esto es mi destino no importa cuánto trate de negarlo por mas mal que me sienta con respecto a daivis, lo hare me ire con tai solo pasaran un par de meses después que me alivie y tai y yo huiremos juntos)

-hola kari

-hola sora

-que se te ofrece

-taichi esta en casa

-no

-sabes donde esta

-la verdad es que no kari, últimamente tu hermano esta demasiado raro

-raro en que sentido

-pues esta distante, y hasta hace mucho tiempo que el y yo pues no ya sabes nada de nada

-enserio si debe de ser mas de un mes

-valla eso no lo sabia

-hasta creo que… tai tiene una amante

-que….. no creo que el tenga una amante el te quiere mucho

-tienes razón no se de que me preocupo el me quiere mucho y antes muerta que dejar a una zorra quitarme a mi marido hare cualquier cosa en mis manos con tal de que el se quede conmigo

-asi se habla sora, bueno seguiré buscando a mi hermano

-quizás este con matt

\- matt que no se había ido a EUA con tk

-si pero vino un par de semanas para ver algunos negocios con sus padres

-entonces tu ya lo viste

-si hace poco de echo

-esta bien bueno me voy

-si kari adiós

(fue algo tétrico eso que dijo de mantenerlo como sea quizás es solo mi imaginación combinado con mi culpa si estoy segura de ello bueno seguiré buscando a tai estúpidas hormonas me hacen desearlo tanto)

-desear a quien

-tai

-ya sabía que era a el a quien deseabas

-¿que hacías?

-venia a buscarte pensé que sora no estaría en casa

-perdón últimamente ha estado sospechando de lo nuestro

-oh bueno quieres ya sabes esta bien te vere en media hora donde ya sabes

-te estaré esperando

/dos meses después/

-cómo te sientes

-bien ya te lo he dicho mil veces

-pero estas segura

-si daivis que tenga 7 meses de embarazo no significa nada

-está bien bueno ire a seguir preparando la comida

-está bien te veré ahí

-adiós te amo

-yo también te amo

(dos meses más y este pequeñín va a nacer lo deseo con tantas ansias al igual que su padre lo amo tanto y pronto estaremos juntos para siempre)

-hola kari

-valla sora que haces aquí en el restaurante

-estaba buscando a tai y pensé que estaría aqui

-pues no, no ha venido últimamente

-mmmmm ya veo

-pero que pasa te veo muy alegre

-es que

-dime

-muy bien te lo dire, pero no se lo digas a tai

-claro no le dire nada

-esta bien…. "**Estoy esperando un hijo de tai"**

**/bueno amigos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo lamento la demora pero he lidiado con muchas cosas entre ellas un bloqueo enorme pero finalmente acabe el capitulo aunque algo apresurado en fin espero que lo disfruten y pronto subiré el nuevo capitulo/**


	3. 2 Bebes un camino

Capitulo 3 2 bebes un camino

"**Estoy esperando un hijo de tai"**

"**Estoy esperando un hijo de tai" **

"**Estoy esperando un hijo de tai"**

"**Estoy esperando un hijo de tai"**

(n..no lo puedo creer , esta mintiendo esta inventando esto para que tai no se vala de su lado si eso debe de ser esta mentirosa descarada estoy segura que sabe que me veo con tai estoy segura que sabe que mi hijo es de tai, solo nos quiere separar, pero y si no y si si es verdad)

-kari…. Kari

-si decías…. Valla no me lo puedo creer

-si lo estuvimos intentando y por fin se nos dio ahora tu bebe tendrá un primito con quien jugar

-si….. y estas segura de que estas embarazada

-si me hice y una prueba y salió positiva además de unos estudios y me los entregan hoy

-enserio

-si de echo ya me tengo que ir

-oye

-que pasa kari

-quieres que te acompañe ya sabes para que no tengas que enfrentarte a esto tun sola

-si gracias kari me haces un gran favor

-esta bien solo le aviso a Davis que voy a salir

(tras salir del restaurante nos dirigimos directo al consultorio del doctor de sora una ves ahí nos recibió el doctor)

-muy bien señora takenouchi ya tengo sus resultados

-y entonces

-felicidades esta embarazada y ya tiene 7 semanas de embarazo

-enserio no sabe lo feliz que estoy esta noche se lo dire a tai

(Devastada, destruida con ganas de llorar, gritar abofetear al doctor tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento)

-felicidades sora se que ser madre te encantara

-gracias kari….. muero por decírselo a tai

-estoy segura que el estará encantado de ser padre por primera vez

-si, además esto fortalecerá nuestra relación

-si ahora con esto ustedes nunca se separaran

-ojala kari ojala…. Bueno gracia por acompañarme te llevare al restaurante y yo me iré a casa para esperar a tai

(Volvimos al restaurante y fue ahí donde por fin me pego todo tai… el me dijo que ya no tendría nada con sora y no solo me engaño si no que además tuvo un hijo con ella y ahora tendrá una familia y ahora me olvidara y decía que estaba enamorado de mi como me lo hizo creer tonta niña que se cree eso, nunca más tai nunca más)

(Diario taichí yagami)

(los últimos días y meses han sido increíbles, de echo ya he hecho planes con kari para que tan pronto nazca nuestro hijo escapemos de aquí juntos los tres a un lugar donde podamos ser felices y no tener preocupaciones, ya falta poco solo 2 meses mas)

-taichi amor estas en casa

-sora que paso porque tan tarde

-es que fui a ver a kari y luego ella me acompaño al doctor

-porque ella esta bien, el bebe esta bien

-si ella esta bien igual que yo

-perdón

-en fin fuimos y ahí descubrimos que… vamos a ser padres

-kari y tu

-no tonto tu y yo

-aaaaaaa…ooooo

-tai estas bien

-pero…. Pero como si tu y yo no

-no lo recuerdas fue hace 6 semanas que tu y yo lo hicimos

(6 semanas….6 semanas no puede ser acaso fue el dia que)

s…sora acaso fue la noche que me excedí en bebida

-si tai la verdad yo no quería pero tu insististe tanto y como tenia tiempo que no lo hacíamos pues accedi

…..

-debo decirte que esa ves te comportaste ccomo un animal

-y…y no usamos protección

-no recuerda que te dije que no era necesario ya que ambos queríamos un hijo

-yo dije eso

-si no dejabas de hablar de cuanto querias a tu hijo

-a valla

-pero dime no te sientes feliz de que tengamos un hijo

-si claro que si como no podría estarlo es solo que aun no me lo puedo creer

-jajaja estas igual que kari cuando se entero

-q.q…que kari ya lo sabe

-si recuerda que te dije que ella me acompaño

-si

-pero olvida eso ven vamos a brindar

-si creo que si

-salud

-jaja salud

(no, no esta ves si la cage ahora que hare esto acaso cancelara mis planes con kari ahora ya no me puedo ir porque tengo un nuevo hijo y no lo puedo dejar sin un padre no puedo ser tan egoísta ahora que hare, no lo se tendré que hablar con kari solo espero que no me odie por esto lo hare maña solo mañana….al dia siguiente me lanze a casa de kari pero al llegar no la encontré, por lo que decidi ir al restaurante de daivis pero tampoco la encontré ahí ahora me esta evitando por favor perdóname kari)

/1 mes después/

(ya ha pasado un mes desde que me entere del embarazo de sora un mes entero en que kari me ha estado evitando, un mes sin poder hablar con ella, un mes en que la culpa me ha estado matando y un mes para que nazca mi bebe con kari, lo único que de verdad tengo claro es que ella no me quiere volver a ver….. Hikari donde estas)

-tai estas bien

-si sora lo que pasa es que he estado pensando en el bebe y eso

-que lindo tai, ya tiene casi 3 meses el bebe

-y como estas todo bien no te molesta nada en particular

-no estas seguro de que tu estas bien te ves raro

-si, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta regreso en un rato

-si tai me traes un helado de fresa por favor

-si sora no lo olvidare

(Camine y camine bajo la fría noche fue ahí donde la vi como una paleta helada mi hermanita no le hacia nada bien y menos con 8 meses de embarazo, rápido corri hacia ella y sin decirle una palabra la tome de la mano para llevarla a su casa, en una caminata silenciosa arribamos a su casa y fue ahí donde note que daivis no estaba acaso finalmente lo dejo….quizas por mi)

-gracias taichí

-que hacias ahí Hikari

-Sali a caminar

-kari

-ya te puedes ir

-Hikari por favor tenemos que hablar

-Taichi no hay nada de que hablar ahora por favor vete antes de que….

-antes de que kari

…..

-Hikari Yagami

-ya taichí déjame en paz que no has entendido en este mes que no te quiero ver, que quiero que seas feliz con tu nueva familia y que me dejes en paz

-pero yo quiero estar contigo

-yo también pero ya no se puede tu no puedes dejar a tu hijo y yo, yo se que puede ser feliz con daivis solo por favor déjame en paz antes de que te odie

-hermanita

-hermanita nada, sabes me dolio que tu tuvieras un hijo con sora pero me dolio mas darme cuenta que no, nunca dejaste de tener relaciones con sora a la ves que lo hacias conmigo me dolio darme cuenta de que yo solo era la amante

-kari tu no…..yo no…

-pero te entiendo ella era tu esposa, ahora tai solo te voy a pedir un favor

-el que tu quieras

-no me vuelvas a buscar, no me vuelvas a llamar y principalmente olvídate que ese hijo es tuyo

-pero kari nuestra relación nuestros planes

-nuestros planes se acabaron ….y nuestra relación será estrictamente de hermandad y solo nos veremos si es necesario

-ahora tai hazme el favor de irte que daivis no debe tarda en regresar del restaurante

-yo

-por favor solo vete

-esta bien adiós kari

(Sali de su casa en la mayor tristeza de mi vida ahora ella me lo había confirmado no solo no me quería sino que me odiaba, kari perdón ya en la salida me encontré a daivis que venia llegando)

-hola tai

-daivis como has estado

-bien, bien aquí con un poquito de frio

-jaja que bueno

-y dime que haces por aca, acaso kari te llamo

-no la verdad yo iba caminando y la encontré sola parada en el centro de la ciudad y como se que eso no le hará nada bien la traje para acá

-si kari a estado muy rara el ultimo mes

-enserio

-si a estado algo distraída y generalmente le gusta salir a caminar

\- y tu no la acompañas

-claro que si yo siempre la acompaño pero esta ves me dijo que saldría con una amiga por lo que se me hace raro que estuviera sola y mas sola pasada ahí

-si ami también se me hizo raro cuando la vi

-bueno hablare con ella haber como estuvo la situación

-si cuidala mucho

-no te preocupes tai yo la amo y no voy a dejar que nada le pase nunca

-no esperaba nada menos de ti

-gracias bueno será mejor que entre

-si yo ya me tengo que ir sora me debe de estar esperando

-adios tai

-adios daivis

(escuche como entro a su casa y no pude hacer mas que irme pensando en mil cosas y a la vez en nada quizás mi hermana tenga razón quizás sea la hora de seguir delante de dejar atrás esta relación tan rara que tengo con mi hermana, lo mejor será dedicarme solo a sora y a mi hijo, ahora mi único hijo)

/un mes después/

-tai ya estate quieto

-vamos sora por favor

-no tai no tengo ganas de hacerlo

-pero ya tiene mucho que no lo hacemos

-apenas lo hicimos ayer

-por favor

-esta bien, pero hazlo rápido

-gracias

-la verdad no se porque te gusta tanto escuchar al bebe en mi estomago

-es relajante

-hay tai tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad

-no creo que no

-oye y no tenias que ir a ver a tu mama

-enserio

-recuerda que te hablo ayer que la ayudaras con la mudanza

-cierto, quien diría que finalmente tra tantos años mis pas se irían de su departamento

-la verdad los entiendo finalmente se van a comprar una casa para ellos ya no tienen hijos ahora solo quieren paz y tranquilidad

-si aunque nos va a quedar mas lejos

-solo son como 20 minutos de aquí en automóvil

-bueno mientras mas rápido termine mas rápido regresaremos

-sobre eso tai

-no me digas que no me vas a acompañar

-pues tai tengo 5 meses de embarazo y no te puedo ayudar creo que lo mejor será que me quede aquí a descansar

-gracias por el apoyo

-jaja

(asi eran mis días desde que decidi solo dedicarle mi tiempo a sora todo a estado tranquilo ya no tengo ninguna preocupación por fin e podido dormir tranquilo y creo que fue la decisión correcta digo si no fuera porque aun no dejo de pensar en kari y mi bebe me pregunto como estarán ya son 9 meses asi que supongo que ya nacio, me pregunto si estarán bien olvida eso tai solo concéntrate en tu misión mover cajas pesadas, toco la puerta tranquilamente pero toda mi tranquilidad se desvanece al verla)

-tai que haces aquí

-vine a ayudarle a mis papas con su mudanza

-no te lo dijeron

-no que pasa

-se fueron a ver su casa

-y no sabes cuanto tarden en volver

-no la verdad no lo se

-bueno creo que los esperare

-a si

-me dejas pasar

-s….si claro pasa

…

…

…

…..

-y como has estado

-yo bien no me quejo como ves sigo embarazada

-si que no se suponía que hace una semana debió de haber nacido

-si pero como veras aun no ha llegado el momento

-si lo puedo ver, y dime también viniste a ayudar a mis papas

-no, daivis tuvo un viaje a Tokio para ver como va el restaurante alla y ver si finalmente lo aprueban para abrir otros dos locales en japon

-valla entonces le ha ido muy bien

-si quien diría que su pequeño sueño terminaría tan bien

-ves el se esforzó y finalmente le fue tan bien

-si de echo tenia su reunión la semana pasada pero por el bebe el se quedo y ya no lo pudo posponer mas asi que se fue pero aun contra todo ya viene de regreso de echo creo que llegara en un par de horas

-a valla

-si el….a…a…

-kari estas bien

-yo….tai…..creo….creo que rompí fuentes

…

Tai

…

Tai esto es urgente no hay tiempo para que lo dijeras

-ok…ok y que hacemos

-pues vamos al hospital

-hospital si claro

-muevete

-si…si perdón

(aun con el shock en mi y el enojo en kari fuimos lo mas rápido posible, bueno no lo mas rápido porque podríamos haber muerto y yo no quería eso, finalmente llegamos al hospital donde nos llevaron a una sala no se de que algo de esperar la dilatación y no le entendí la verdad, le hable a mis papas pero no contestaban luego le llame a sora y cuando dejo de gritar de la emoción me dijo que me quedara a cuidar a kari por ultimo hable con daivis que parece quedo en el mismo shock que yo pero no le importo y dijo que se apuraría lo mas posible)

-ya hable con daivis dice que ya casi llega

-muy bien tai gracias

-no hay problema

-asi que si te quieres ir

-no kari me quedare contigo y cn mi hijo

-taaai

-esta bien contigo y mi sobrino

-muy bien solo no lo hagas raro

-no te preocupes

8pasada una media hora quizás y muchos muchos gritos llego el doctor de kari la checo y dio la orden era la hora veria la hora de mi hijo y yo estaría aquí para verlo todo, cuando finalmente e ntraron a la sala de partos yo iba con toda la buena disposición de mi parte)

-muy bien usted es el padre para que entre

-yo….yo

Kaaaaaaaaaaaarriiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(Entonces entro corriendo daivis parece que no se detuvo en ningún momento ya que aun tenia el traje con el que fue a su reunión, venia con una gran sonrisa)

-yo soy el padre….yo soy el padre

-muy bien señor pase usted

-si gracias….hola tai

(y entro el, el en lugar mio porque el es el padre ante la ley y ante los ojos de todos y yo solo soy el hermano, el tio el familiar, kari espero que seas feliz con tu nueva familia ya que yo me rindo)

(diario Hikari Yagami)

-como esta el bebito de papi

…

dime como estas

…

puedes decir papa

…..

-daivis el pequeño apenas si puede permanecer sentado no creo que en dos meses ya pueda hablar

-pero si podrá verdad mi querido bebe

-enserio daivis eres igual de infantil como la primera vez que nos conocimos

-pero soy mas alto

-e igual de atento como aquella ves

-si kari quien diría que después de tantos años finalmente tendríamos una famlia juntos

-si lo se

-recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que aun no estaba listo para una familia

-si lo recuerdo

-pues ese fue el peor error de mi vida ya que al estar aquí contigo y con el bebe me hace darme cuenta de que siempre estuvimos listos para una familia

-asi lo creo daivis gracias por siempre tratar de hacerme feliz daivis

-no hay de que kari, no hay de que y eso es porque te amo

-yo también daivis, ahora que tal si nos preparamos para salir a ver al cumpleaños de mi mama

-me parece bien sabes ceo que además sera una buena oportunidad de ver a tai y sora ya que tiene rato que no los vemos

-si que raro no

-de echo creo que fue desde que el pequeño nacio hace dos meses

-b…bueno ya sabes hemos estado ocupados con el bebe, tu con tu restaurante y no ha habido tiempo

-si creo que tines razón en fin sera una buena oportunidad de verlos nuevamente

-si lo sera

(dos meses desde la ultima vez que lo vi y como odio segui amándolo no lo puedo creer acaso es una maldición acaso nunca podre ser feliz si no es con el enserio necesito una solución rápida y efectiva a este problema, finalmente llegamos a la nueva casa de mis padres muy bonita por cierto como me encantaría tener una casa como la de ellos para que mis hijos puedan crecer felices y mientras ellos sean felices que mas importa que yo me muera por dentro por este sentimiento, llegando a la casa estaban todos menos mi mama al parecer ella estaba en su habitación asi que fui a saludarla dejando el bebe con daivis)

-hija como estas como está el bebe

-todo muy bien mama todos estamos muy bien ya sabes los nervios de ser madre por primera vez

-tranquila hija pronto aprenderás y ya para el siguiente sera mas fácil

-hay mama de que hablas ahorita apenas pienso en uno

-jaja ya pronto me daras la noticia de tu segundo hijo

-mama

-pero bueno bajemos hija que tu padre y tu hermano nos deben de estar esperando

-si vamos

(después de eso tuvimos una tarde alegre todos platicando y riendo como una gran familia pensé que nada me lo arruinaría hasta que lo vi tai cargando a mi hijo que se creía el cargando a mi bebe quien le da derecho)

-tai que haces con mi hijo

-pues daivis llevo a tus papa a recoger el pastel mientras que sora y mama están preparando el café

-balla

-si y yo me quede a cuidar al bebe

-todo eso paso mientras fui al baño

-si hermanita

-bueno dame a mi bebe ya

-déjamelo solo un momento más por favor

-no dámelo tai

-solo lo quiero un momento más por favor no me lo quites es la primera vez que lo sostengo

-taichi

-quiero tener a mi hijo en mis brazos

-pero el no es tu hijo entiéndelo el ya tiene un padre y ese no eres tu, tu ya tienes una familia asi que dame a mi bebe ahora mismo y déjanos en paz

-toma yo lo siento

-ahora si me disculpas ire a ver a mi mama y sora

(quizás si fui muy dura con el pero lo tenia que entender de una vez mejor antes de que se siga haciendo daño solo espero que lo entienda de una vez, ya cuando finalmente regresaron mi papa y daivis celebramos con mi mama su cumpleaños partiendo su pastel tras eso me fui con daivis devuelta a casa dos meses mas pasaron sin que tuviera ningun contacto con tai digo ni que el tratara de buscarme quizás finalmente lo entendio además sora debe tener como 7 meses de embarazo asi que el debe de estar atento a ella yo por mientras comienzo a disfrutar mi vida con daivis de echo esta noche me trajo a un restaurante muy lujoso y caro)

-asi que daivis a que se debe esta ocacion

-que no puedo traer a mi bella esposa a una cena sin ninguna razón aparente

-bueno si pero esto es muy caro y sabes que no me gusta que gastes demás

-por el dinero no te preocupes con la cadena de restaurantes cada vez tengo mas y mas dinero

-me alegra que te valla tan bien

-nos va somos una pareja y todo lo mio es tuyo

-gracias daivis pero es tu dinero tu trabajaste duro para conseguirlo

-sobre eso te quería hablar

-si que pasa

-pues veras el restaurante a tenido tanto éxito en japon que finalmente me ofrecieron la posibilidad de ampliarlo a otro país

-enserio y a donde

-a estados unidos

-es enserio

-si, me lo dijeron esta mañana solo que hay un asunto

-un asunto cual es

-pues tendría que ir a supervisar todo alla

-entonces vas a viajar un par de semanas

-no kari este viaje seria por aproximadamente un año

-es…es enserio

-si por eso quiero que te vengas conmigo

…

-kari

-te refieres a vivir alla

-si seria solo un año y después si tu quieres podemos regresar a odaiba y quizás comprar una casa

-valla daivis esto esto es tan sorpresivo

-entonces kari vienes conmigo

-yo…yo….claro que si daivis eres mi esposo y yo devo de estar contigo en estos grandes omentos

-gracia kari….gracias compraremos la casa que mas te guste ya lo veras

-si ahora lo difícil será decírselo a mi familia

-tranquila yo estaré contigo

(es lo mejor…..claro que si Hikari es lo mejor asi por fin olvidaras a tai y el té olvidara a ti podrás irte con tu esposo y tu hijo quizás podamos empezar una nueva vida allá sin los constantes recuerdos de mi hermano sera lo mejor para todos, decidimos que lo mejor seria decírselo a mi familia el viernes asi que los invitamos a todos a una comida ese dia)

-entonces hija a que se debe tan repentina invitación

-bueno mama es que daivis y yo les tenemos una gran sorpresa

-no me digan que ya tan prnto están esperando otro bebe

(estoy segura que en ese momento claramente escuche como daivis se atragantaba mi hermano se me quedaba viendo con una expesion de muerte mientras que escuche que alguien le pego a la mesa)

Sora: valla kari yo aun no doy a luz a mi bebe y tu ya vas por dos

Kari: yo….yo

Tai. Enserio kari otro no te parece muy rápido para olvidarte de todo…..digo tu otro hijo

Kari: pero si yo…..

Mr. Yagami: hija no cres que fue un poquito rápido todo esto

Daivis: kari enserio nosotros

Kari. No yo no….digo nosotros no…. Mama papa yo no estoy embarazada ni mucho menos bueno no que yo sepa pero eso no era el tema aquí

Ms yagami: entonces cual es

(tome una respiración y ante la mirada de todos los presentes comencé el relato)

-bueno verán daivis aquí presente recibió una como decirlo….

-oferta kari

-gracias daivis una oferta para que su restaurante que ha tenido tanto éxito en todo japon se convierta en una empresa a nivel mundial por lo que sera llevado a estados unidos donde si triunfa podría irse a todos lados del mundo pero para eso es necesario que daivis se valla a estados unidos a supervisar todo pero no serán unas semanas ni unos meses si no al menos un año por lo que….. lo que quiero decir es que… me ire con daivis a estados unidos y nos quedaremos alla todo el año siguiente

(y todo se quedo en silencio solo vi las miradas de cada uno mi mama sorprendida increíblemente, mi papa una pequeña lagrima quizás, sora como muy feliz porque sera, daivs tan nervioso como yo y tai… sin expresión que significara eso)

-señores yagami se que quizás esto es muy repentino para todos y créanme para mi también lo fue pero esta es una gran oportunidad y kari me quiere acompañar lo que me hace muy feliz yo es puedo jurar que la cuidare y la hare feliz además tan pronto pueda estaré contexto de pagar su vuelo para que nos visiten cuando quiera

-daivis solo te pido que cuides a mi hija se que la haras feliz y se que eres un muchacho excelente asi que cuídense mucho y espero verlos pronto

(asi que con un brindiz por nuestro siguiente viaje dejamos la casa de mis papas y regresamos a la nuestra, nos iríamos a final de mes asi que teníamos que reunir todas nuestras cosas que nos llevaríamos estaba nerviosa ya no se si era por el viaje, por la presión, por dejar mi casa o por algo mas)

-estas bien kari

-si solo he estado pensando mucho ya sabes como cambiara nuestra vida allá

-no te preocupes no cambiara mucho, yo estoy muy preocupado no se si mi restaurante pegue en america

-claro que si daivis tu comida es la mejor que he probado y contigo al frente del restaurante veras que va a pegar y te convertirás en el nuevo hit de la comida mundial

-gracias kari es bueno saber que cuento contigo

-sabes que siempre contaras conmigo

(en ese momento me dio un abrazo y luego un beso se sentía diferente no era lo mismo con tai se sentía bien o no era como muchas emociones era confianza alegría y un poco de pasión el me lo daba tiodo pero yo sin embargo no le pdia corresponder igual cada vez que hacíamos esto me sentía mal sentía que lo traicionaba y ya ni hablar de cuando hacíamos lo otro, lo bueno que antes de que la cosa se pusiera mas seria sono el timbre asi que nos separamas y fui a abrir cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a TK pero no traía una sonrisa en su rostro si no algo espantado)  
-TK que paso

-kari necesito tu ayuda

-para que

-para que tu hermano no mate al mío

(diario de Taichi Yagami)

(cuando mi madre dijo que kari tendría otro bebe de inmediato sentí celos, enojo, ganas de gritar, llorar y embriagarme pero cuando nos dio la noticia de su viaje me quede en total shock kari….. mi kari se iria con el, con mi hijo se iria y no la veria no lo podía creer quizás pase uno o dos días antes de que digiriera la noticia y entonces me pego durísimo y fue cuando me puse hasta arriba con el alchol un poco de todo solo quería olvidarla quería dejar atrás todo)

-despierta tai, despierta

-que…cuando

-vamos tai ya pasa mas de medio dia

-yo…yo

-lo se llegaste como a las 4 de la mañana y muy ebrio esta mas que claro que te sientes mal

-yo lo siento

-no te preocupes solo la próxima vez que hagas algo asi llámame primero

-no estas molesta

-porque debería si all final regresaste aquí a tu casa

-si creo que eso es lo importante

-bueno taichí porque no te vas a bañar

-si claro….oye sora

-que paso ahora

-tu…..tu aun me amas

…

-sora

-si tai como no te amaría si desde la secundaria nos amamos, y y siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos o no, además ahora tendremos un hijo y te necesito

-si, bueno me ire a bañar espero que se me baje

(dudo ella dudo acaso al fin se le acabo el amor que tanto me tenia sora acaso es que ya solo esta conmigo por el bebe sera acaso que finalmente logre colmarla sera que encontró alguien que la ame de verdad…sora perdóname por hacerte tanto daño yo nunca quise esto

**No lo hagas por favor**

(mientras me cambiaba escuche que sora gritaba eso asi que Sali a ver que pasaba entonces la escena me sorprendió mucho por un lado mi esposa en un mar de lagrimas por otro matt que nos e supone que debería estar en america ok que esta pasando aquí)

-no lo hagas matt por favor

-lo siento sora pero mientras haya una oportunidad no la dejare pasar

(muy bien esto esta increíblemente raro se que algo enorme se viene )

Tai: que pasa aquí sora

Sora: yo…yo lo siento

Tai: que porque

Matt: déjame hablar a mi sora….. tai antes de hablar quiero decirte lo que hicimos no fue intencional fue algo que paso yo solo sedi a mi deseo

(no entendia nada de lo que estaba hablando solo lo podía ver con tención en su mirada y sora en un mar de lagrimas)

-veras Tai fue alrededor de 8 meses…no esto empezó hace al menos hace 11 años en aquella época teníamos 15 como sabrás fue en esa época en que ambos competíamos por el amor de sora, bueno nunca competimos yo siempre supe que ella te amaba a ti pero aun asi lo intente, intente enamorarla mientras tu solo con estar vivo la enamorabas mas y mas y ella tomo su decisión te eligió a ti y tu…tu no la amabas pero aun asi decidiste ser su novio ahí fue cuando supe que yo no podría soportar verlos juntos asi que junto a mi hermano nos fuimos a estudiar en america, 10 años estuve ahí en esos años trate de olvidarla y poco a poco comencé a olvidarla pero hace 8 meses regrese por unos asuntos de trabajo y aproveche para ver a mis viejos amigos

-si lo recuerdo tu viniste y te quedaste aquí un par de días

-si veras hubo un dia que te venia a buscar para pasar un poco de tiempo pero no estabas solo estaba sora

/Flashback/

-hola sora

-matt como estas

-muy bien ya me voy mañana y venia a buscar a tai

-no esta…otra vez

-dijiste algo sora

-yo…yo no nada

-sora que te pasa no se te ve bien

-no es nada matt

-por favor sora te conozco muy bien

-esta bien matt entra y platicaremos

…..

…..

….

-te ofrezco algo de tomar

-no yo….. as estado tomando

-solo un poco

-por favor matt algo Ron, Vodka, tequila, sake, cerveza, vino, sidra, whisky, tonayan

-esta bien un ron en las rocas

-enseguida

…..

….

….

…

-asi que sora vamos directo al punto que te pasa porque ahora que e visto tu pequeña colección se que "no es nada

-si matt yo…..veras es solo que dese hace un tiempo tai el no es el mismo esta distante, tiene tiempo que no es cariñoso, es mas frio y tiene tiempo que no tenemos relaciones… creo que no me ama y se que el tiene una amante

-sora por favor, no llores

-porque matt, porque no me ama, es que acaso no soy bonita, es que acaso no meresco que me ame

-claro que si sora tu te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo además eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo solo no llores mas que arruina tu linda sonrisa

-que lindo eres matt….ojala me hubiese dado cuenta de eso hace años

-sora no digas eso tu seguiste a tu corazón no tienes la culpa de que tai no te tome encuenta esta loco por no ver a la hermosa mujer que tiene a su lado, se que si yo estuviera contigo nunca te dejaría

-enserio matt nunca

-nunca

-yo…..solo…..una vez…..hasme sentir amada

-no sora tu estas casada

-por favor matt hazlo por mi

-yo sora te amo

-lo se matt lo se

/fin flashback/

-creo que no es necesario decir que paso después

(no lo escuche mas y lo golpe en la cara esperaba su contragolpe pero nada el solo se sostenía el rostro simplemente se levantó con serenidad no estaba molesto el tenia mucha decisión)  
-y porque no peleas haslo

-no tai no peleare solo vine a hablar

-de que viniste a decirme con todo tu orgullo como te acostaste con mi esposa

-no tai no, yo vine porque me entere de algo

-que de que

-de que ella esta embarazada

-pero si es obvio eso

-no lo entiendes idiota ella esta embarazada pero de mi no de ti

-de que hablas

-cuando me entere de que sora estaba embarazada vine hacia aquí porque tai estoy seguro que ese bebe es mi hijo

-yo….yo

-pero la única persona que nos puede responder eso es sora….. asi que sora dinos la verdad quien es el padre

(la mire se veía con miedo, como un niño cuando es descubierto en alguna travesura se que sora tenia mucho que contarnos y ya no podía esperar mas)

-habla sora si alguna vez de verdad me amaste habla

-matt, tai yo…..yo no quería hacerles daño a ninguno es solo que desde pequeña e tomado malas decisiones

-explícate sora

-yo… tai mi querido tai creo que siempre supe que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar aun asi hace 11 años te elegi porque asi debía ser, era mi obligación estar contigo tai estar con mi mejor amigo sin importar si tenia sentimientos por otra persona por eso te eleji, aun asi pasaron años donde aprendí a quererte muy bien y pensé que estaríamos bien sin embargo no fue asi por alguna razón te alejaste de mi y sin matt aquí no lo podía permitir no podía dejar que te fueras de mi lado asi que cuando matt vino a la ciudad y sabiendo lo que sentía por mi lo hice te fui infiel esperando traer al mundo un bebe que nos mantuviera unido sin embargo esa misma noche tu y yo también lo hicimos

-eso significa que…..

-si tai no se de quien es el bebe

(en ese momento sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho no solo me afecto el saber que sora me fue infiel digo como si yo le fuera muy fiel si no saber que mi bebe el que creía mi hijo podría ser de el de mi mejor amigo)

-asi que tai ahí esta la pregunta tanto tu como yo podemos ser el padre del bebe

-y ahora que

-se honesto conmigo tai tu amas a sora

-yo….yo

-porque yo si la amo con todo mi corazón asi que tai si tu amas a sora dejare que tu seas el padre del bebe pero si no es asi por favor déjame estar con ella te lo imploro y te juro que la cuidare como ella se lo merece porque aunque no la ames se que no quieres que nada malo le pase y que tenga todo el amor que pueda

-yo…..no yo quiero mucho a sora pero no la amo asi que dejare que sora elija, ella decidirá a quien quiere en su futuro

(ella solo se nos quedo mirando por un minuto como pensando en su mente que quería el amor o lo que según ella siempre debió ser…..fue solo un minuto antes de que se levantara y besara a matt eso lo dejaba claro)

-esta bien sora respeto tu decisión se que lo amas a el y espero que sean felices y que tu matt la hagas feliz porque si no lo haces yo mismo vendré a acabar contigo

-así será tai así será te lo prometo

-bueno e ire no se que hare con mi vida pero me ire les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y espero que tengan una vida llena de felicidad

(Salí de la casa y fue ahí donde tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente sora me engaño pero a la vez yo la engañe a ella y al final ella lo hizo por amor o no, no lo se el hecho es que ella ya eligió la verdad me alegra un poco que no me eligiera a mi ya que eso significaba que yo era libre y yo podía, podía tener a kari a mi lado asi que no se que hago aquí la ire a ver)

(diario de Hikari Yagami)

(finalmente se fue TK y me dejo con mas preguntas que respuestas lo único que me dijo fue que le dijera como podía tranquilizar a tai ya que su hermano le hizo algo imperdonable a tai y el quería evitar algo lamentable yo solo le pude aconsejar que evitara que matt estuviera cerca de tai al menos 50 metros diciendo gracias y con cara de terror salio corriendo tomo su auto para irse yo me quede sin saber que decir o hacer por un minuto pensé en llamar a daivis pero que decirle solo me fui a sentar, entonces escuche un automóvil pensé que era daivis o TK pero vi a tai, no sabía a que venía)

-taichi que haces aquí te dije que no me buscaras

-kari por favor antes de que digas cualquier cosa escúchame

-esta bien tienes 5 minutos

-creo que necesitare mas de 5 minutos

(nos sentamos y como pudo comenzó a contarme una historia me conto como llego matt como le conto de su amor hacia sora, me conto como sora lo engaño y aunque en un principio me moleste con sora recordé que el también le fue infiel asi que lo segui escuchando, me conto de como se enteró de que ese hijo podría ser de matt y por ultimo me conto como sora eligio a matt sobre tai al parecer yo no era la única que tenía un amor frustrado)

-y asi fue todo kari ahora ya no tengo la familia que creía, perdi a la mujer pensé que siempre me amaría sin importar lo que hiciera pero sabes me siento bien al final sora sera feliz con el hombre que ama además ella lo eligio para ser el padre de su hijo y se que serán felices

-y que haras ahora tai

-esa es la cuestión creo que dejare japon kari Y quiero saber si no es tarde quiero que vengas conmigo

-yo….yo tai

-por favor kari sigamos nuestros sueños lo que habíamos planeado hagamoslo

-yo….yo tai

-por favor por mi por nuestro bebe

(yo lo quería yo lo amaba pero no me podía ir con el que sería de daivis enserio lo podría dejar, dejar una vida normal por una vida de prófuga seria yo capas y además podría decirle la verdad a tai…sera mejor que se lo diga y ya el decidirá)

-tai antes de que te de mi respuesta ahí algo que debes de saber

-que cosa kari

-….pues la cosa es que el bebe…..no estoy muy segura de que sea tuyo

-ka….kari como esta eso

-pues nunca te lo dije pero en los días en que se supone quede embarazada en esos días también tuve relaciones con daivis asi que el bebe bien podría ser tuyo…..pero….pero también daivis podría ser el padre

-kari porque nunca me lo dijiste

-porque quería estar contigo y tenia miedo de que me dejaras si lo sabias….. luego vino lo de sora y pensé que lo mejor seria que el bebe fuera de daivis y ya no era necesario que tu lo supieras

-kari

-asi es tai esa es la verdad ahora dime aun sabiendo esto estas dispuesto a irte conmigo

-si

-porque yo se que…dijiste que si

-si kari eso no me importa y asi como yo tuve cosas con sora tu tuviste con daivis y digo al diablo eso vámonos y empecemos de nuevo don de nadie nos conozco con este bebe que para mi siempre sera mi hijo

-tai porque aun después de todo quieres estar conmigo

-eso es porque te amo

-yo también te amo asi que vámonos seamos felices

(no saque nada de esa casa ya que todo era de daivis simplemente tome a mi bebe y nos fuimos de ahí bajo las estrellas de esta particular noche fría simplemente dejando atrás mentiras, engaños, traiciones y una nota para un buen hombre que siempre lo tendré en mi corazón)

….

…..

….

/7 años después/

(diario de Daivis Motomiya)

(Que cansancio enserio ya no estoy para esto, quien diría que hoy es mi último viaje han pasado 7 años desde que volvi aquella tarde a mi casa donde no encontré a mi esposa ni a mi hijo, donde estaban pues eso no lo supe nunca solo se que se fueron con tai al parecer kari amaba a tai y ese hijo era de el, acaso sera cierto eso no lo se, porque que yo recuerde kari y yo también tuvimos relaciones en esa época asi que el bebe bien podría ser mío, pero lo supere no fue fácil pero lo hize, fue a final del mes cuando partí a América yo solo una vez ahí me fue a vivir con TK quien se quedo solo cuando su hermano se fue a vivir con sora por cierto el bebe de sora no se parece a tai ni a matt se parece mas a su madre, en fin todo el año me puse a trabajar intensamente en el restaurante y tras un año el sueño de mi vida trascendió logrando establecerse en américa y pronto a Latinoamérica pasado otro año regrese a japon ya que TK se comprometió y además quería volver, sin tener ya nada que hacer me decidí a hacer viajes de mochilero para conocer Europa fue ahí donde la conocí)

-daivis en que tanto piensas

-nada dany solo aquí pensando en mi vida

-bueno entonces no deviste de tardarte mucho

-jaja que graciosa

-admítelo tu vida no fue emocionante hasta que me conociste

-si claro porque 5 años contigo han sido lo mejor de mi vida

-acaso eso es sarcasmo

-quizas

-te odio tanto

-y yo te amo tanto

-lo se por eso desde que me conociste nunca me dejaste de seguir

-si claro quien fue la que se hizo la lastimada para que me quedara con ella

-tonto, bueno ire al baño y nos vamos

(la amo tanto se llama Daniela es el amor de mi vida, es italiana la encontré por accidente yo iniciaba visitando Italia y la encontré ella tenia 21 y recién salía de la universidad por lo que quería visitar el mundo entonces tras una pequeña lesión de ella estuvimos juntos viajando por Italia, fue al final de nuestro viaje que le declare mi amor al cual ella correspondió además de darle la sorpresa de que era algo asi como millonario ya que mi cadena de restaurantes iba cada vez mejor, noticia que le callo un poco pesada que ella se desmayó asi seguimos viajando hasta nuestra boda el año pasado y hicimos un viaje mas por todo Francia fue ahí donde decidimos seria nuestro primer viaje por la edad y porque ella me comento que estaba embarazada asi que estamos regresando a Italia en un pequeño pueblito paramos para tomar un café ya que de aquí faltan un par de horas antes de llegar a una ciudad)

-se tarda demasiado

(fue en ese momento que vi un niño pequeño llorando junto a un montón de panes y un balón esto era si bien curioso me le acerque y se me quedo viendo)

-estas bien amiguito

-yo….si es solo que…tire el pan que mi mama me mando a comprar

-enserio ya veo y porque lo tiraste

-es que iba jugando con mi balón y para que no se fuera lejos lo agarre pero mi pan se callo

-me caise bien amiguito toma cómprate el pan que necesitabas

-gracias señor

-y como te llamas

-a me llamo Vladimir Alexandre yagami kamilla

-bueno amiguito yo soy daivis motomiya y esa que viene ahí es mi esposa Daniela

-es muy bonita señor

-si lo se ahora anda vete

-gracias

(acaso sera, acaso después de 7 años los encontré tras tanto tiempo por un simple descanso los encontré bueno si es asi espero que sean muy felices ya que yo si lo soy)

-paso algo interesante daivis

-un avión cayo aquí, llegaron varios aliens y un hombre lobo peleo contra un vampiro

-entonces nada interesante

-si nada interesante nos vamos

-si nos vamos

(fuera o no mi hijo ya no quería seguir averiguándolo se que es feliz y eso es lo que importa ahora yo tendría la familia que tanto dese y se que donde este kari ella también la tiene y asi yo podía ser feliz)

(diario Hikari Yagami)

(porque tardara tanto ese niño solo tiene que ir a la esquina a la panadería muy bien tranquilízate Hikari no pierdas el control esta no es la primera vez que sale a comprar el pan y si tan solo su padre no tardara tanto muy bien 10 minutos mas o voy por el)

-mama ya vine

-donde as estado alex sabes lo reocupada que estaba

-yo perdón mama es que se me callo el pan

-pero que traes en la bolsa no es pan una mentira mas creíble jovencito

-no enserio mama se me callo pero un amable hombre me regalo dinero para comprar nurvo pan

-si claro un hombre desconocido te regalo dinero

-se de echo me dijo sun nombre…daivis motomiya

-q….que

-si era alto, pelo chistoso y muy amable

-y no te pregunto donde vivias

-no, se tenia que ir ya que su esposa ya venia

-valla pues bueno entra a la casa y vete a jugar yo seguiré aquí en la tienda trabajando y esperando a tu padre

(asi que daivis apareció quien lo diría que bueno que es feliz yo nunca le quise hacer daño mientras yo e tenido toda la felicidad que podría pedir junto a mi Tai fue difícil llegar aquí pero valio la pena)

-con ese rostro soñador es fácil que nos roben

-Taichi tardaste demasiado

-perdón es que aun no tenían el pastel

-esta bien, sabes algo curioso paso hoy

-que cosa

-daivis apareció

-pero como

-no lo se de echo fue alex el que se lo encontró y le regalo dinero

-valla nunca pensé que escucharía de daivis de nuevo digo su franquicia es de las mas grandes del mundo pero no entiendo que hacia aquí

-ni yo pero venia con su esposa

-daivis se caso de nuevo

-parece que si

-celos?

-si algo, pero me alegra que al final le haya ido bien

-si a mi también

-y eso me puso a pensar algo

-enserio en que

-hermanito quiero un bebe

**Fin**

**(y asi termina este fic quiero ofrecer una disculpa por el tiempo que tardo escribiendo pero no es fácil con todas las presiones aun asi o termine en cuanto a mi otro fic lo tengo terminado pero lo subiré hasta que cumpla su segundo año de vida pero ese es otro tema gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia muy diferente a lo que ya había escrito esto esta lleno de mentiras e infidelidades bueno nos leeremos pronto se despide goldentruth 97)**


End file.
